Skating
by Shadowdancerxo
Summary: Kendall wants to learn how to skate. James doesn't want to help... at least, that is until he hears that Kendall is going to ask Jett for help... Kames fluff. One-shot. James is a little mean-ish at the start of the story.


**A/N: Heyyy, my little pockets of sunshine! :DD Yeah, so this is a oneshot, something random which came to me when I saw a couple skating at the beach. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, or the Kendall. But the plot is mine. Mine, dammit! MINE! **

**Please continue with your continuation of reading the story. ( I know, like wtf? I have no idea what I'm sayin')**

* * *

James grunted as he wiped sweat off his brow, sighing as he remembered what exactly put him in this situation.

Flashback

_"Come on, James. Help Kendall." _

_James respected Mama Knight, he really did. But honestly, this was ridiculous! He had better things to do than teach a seventeen year old Kendall how to skate! James wrinkled his nose, who learnt how to skate at seventeen, anyway? _

_Kendall, who was sitting on the orange couch, looked away, embarrassed. "Mum, it's okay, I'll learn on my own. I can ask Jett."_

_James' head snapped up, hazel eyes narrowing at the blonde._

_Jett? No way. _

_Mama Knight nodded knowingly, "Ahh… yes, Jett. He seems to have suddenly developed some fondness for you…."_

_Mama Knight recalled the times in the past few months where he had seen Kendall and Jett talking and laughing together. _

_James' eyes narrowed even further, as the blonde boy blushed, small, pale hand playing with the threads on the sofa. _

_Something inside of James snarled in rage. Who the hell did Jett think he was?_

_"I'll do it." _

_Mint green eyes stared at him in shock, "James, it's okay; I know you don't really want to do it. I'll just ask Jett." _

_JETT AGAIN?! The beast in James' snarled again and he turned away, walking out of the door, "I said I'd do it! Meet me at the park at 3pm in the afternoon." _

_Without giving Kendall any time to refuse, he slammed the door shut._

_Mama Knight smiled, young love…._

End Flashback

So, here Kendall was, with his new shiny skates, and arms wrapped around James from behind while he walked slowly as Kendall skated behind him.

"Move your legs, Kendall." James suggested as he turned around to face the blonde… well…. It was more of a command than a suggestion, but whatever.

The blonde did, and lurched forward….. Right into his arms.

"Owie…" Kendall moaned as he bumped his forehead on James' chest. Even though he was in skates, James was still a head taller than him, the top of Kendall's blonde hair brushing James' neck.

James let out an impatient sigh. How long does it take to learn something this simple?

Kendall's breath fanned against the base of James' neck, and he stiffened.

"Look, James. If you're not interested, I'll ask Jett." The smaller blonde pushed on his chest with his palms, and balanced himself, before wobbling to a bench and sitting down. Kendall started to unbuckle his white and green skates.

"What are you doing?" James demanded. The sassy blonde rolled his eyes muttering, "What does it look like?" All the buckles Kendall had undone were clicked back, and he was pulled up to his feet at an inhuman speed.

One finger tilted his chin up, "You will not give up on me." James said it with such intensity that the small blonde actually felt faint.

Kendall had no time to think twice. He was led to the pavement and back to skating… or at least the wobbly duck walk he was doing he'd like to call his skating.

It was hard for Kendall to concentrate, since James had his hand in a firm grip and his heart was pounding so loud he may or may not go deaf. Kendall squared his shoulders and commanded, "James, turn around."

One elegant eyebrow rose, "My, aren't we bossy?" Kendall glared at James and they had a glaring contest that lasted ten seconds before James turned around.

Kendall placed his hands on James' shoulders, "Now walk."

James walked.

Kendall yelped.

"You're going too fast!"

"Kendall. I've only walked one step."

An indignant retort, "Still too fast."

10 minutes later…

Now they were getting somewhere. James had finally caught onto Kendall's speed and let him guide him at his pace. However, the words Kendall used were another story.

Why does he have to use such suggestive words?

"Faster, James. No, slower now… that's right, just like that James, No! Let me guide you!"

Does Kendall have any idea what those words were doing to him?

Suddenly, Kendall stopped, yanking James' backwards. James caught him in time, and they wobbled for a moment before righting themselves.

"Yes?" James asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Let go." Kendall said cockily. James smirked, "You'll fall."

Kendall sighed, as if he hasn't already fallen for James…. "What?" James voice brought him out of his deep thoughts. "What, what?" Kendall asked, confused.

"You said… you've fallen for me?"

Oh shit. Oh shit, oh motherfucking shit.

He'd said that out loud? Dumb, dumb, dumb! "Uh….." Kendall started as he bit his lip, not sure of what to say.

James glanced down at Kendall's lips, and held back the urge to kiss it. But then, Kendall went and bit it, which made things harder. "Screw this." James muttered, and leaned forward, capturing Kendall's lips in his own.

"I love you, Jamie."

"Love you too, babe."

* * *

**I apologize for the sucky and abrupt ending but I was too lazy to continue :D Lol… Yeah… so review, please and BYEEEE! :D Oopsies forgot to mention - the story 'Angel' is going to take a while... so um... yeah :D**


End file.
